1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-based networked purchasing management system. More specifically, the Material Ordering and Reporting Expediter (MORE) is a procurement device that uses a Windows-compatible database with either an internet interface or the database server's own interface to partially automate preparing and obtaining approvals on the numerous types of purchasing documents used by an organization or sub unit of an organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic transaction and purchasing systems are well known. An electronic transaction or purchasing system typically permits a user to conduct designated transactions or purchases electronically, which substantially improves efficiency and convenience to the user. Examples of electronic transactions or purchases include transactions conducted via computer networks, automated teller machines (ATMs), automated point-of-sale systems, automated library systems, and the like. Transactions and purchases conducted via computer networks may encompass a wide range of transactions, including exchanging information and data via a computer network popularly known as the Internet, e.g., to make a purchase from a vendor on the network. ATMs typically permit users to conduct financial transactions (such as withdrawals, transfers, deposits, and the like) vis-a-vis a financial institution in an electronic manner. Automated point-of-sale systems may be employed by merchants to permit users to purchase products or services using the user's electronic account, and automated library systems may be employed to permit library users to check out and return library materials. Other examples of electronic transaction or purchasing systems are readily available in popular literature and are not enumerated herein for brevity sake.
To provide enhanced security for the user's account, electronic transaction or purchasing systems typically request the user to provide identification data to authenticate himself as the user authorized to approve the proposed transaction or transactions. If the user fails to provide the requested identification data, the proposed transaction or purchase is not authorized and will not be processed. The identification data may be required with each transaction.
In the prior art, users are typically required to manually enter the identification data into the electronic transaction system for authentication. Typically, the entry of identification data involves typing in a password on a numeric keypad or on a keyboard. The identification data is then compared with data previously stored within the electronic transaction or purchasing system, and authentication is satisfied when there is a match. As mentioned previously, the transaction or transactions proposed will not be allowed to proceed if there is no match. More recently, electronic signatures have been used to verify the approval of a transaction or purchase and to act as a security device. Typical examples of the use of electronic signatures can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,913 issued to Wang on Jun. 19, 1999 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,483 issued to Vennel on May 2, 2000.